Sayashi Riho
Years Old |height= 158cm |formergroup= SKE48 |formerteam= Team S |debuted= September, 2010 / 4th Generation |graduated= December, 2015 |colour= 1C1C1C |}} Sayashi Riho was a member of SKE48's Team S. Profile * Name: Sayashi Riho * Birth Date: May 28, 1998 (age ) * Birth Place: Hiroshima, Japan * Status: **2010-09-29: SKE48 Member **2010-12-20: Team S Member **2015-12-31: Graduated * Charm Point: '''Eyes * '''Weak Point: '''Really nervous doing presentations * '''Strong Point: '''Handles animals well * '''Favorite Animal: Tiger * Special Skill: Penmanship, massage, calligraphy, kendama * Hobbies: Listening to music, dancing, sleeping, drawing, looking around zakkayasan (boutiques selling various goods) * Favorite Sports: Baseball, dodgeball * Favorite Foods: Peaches, Chinese noodles, chicken wings, cereals, sushi, oysters * Least Favorite Foods: '''Carrots, shrimp, eggs * '''Favorite Colors: Pink, white, black, green and blue * Favorite Movie: Finding Nemo * Quality you have that she won't lose to anyone: Her love for her family. * Motto: ' "If you can sing you can rock the stage", "Shuwa Shuwa PON!", "Ichigo ichie" (一期一会; ''one in a lifetime encounter) * '''Catchphrase: "Hyahhhooi♪" (ひゃっっほーい♪( ´θ｀)ノ～) * The best thing about your hometown: The oysters are delicious in the winter. Trivia * She has a younger sister and a younger brother. Her uncle is a Hiroshima Carp's former baseball player. Sayashi's ancestors were artisans in Hyogo. * She has a pet fish named Kuroe and two hamsters named Omochi 1 and Omochi 2. * In 2004, she was enrolled in Actor's School Hiroshima (ASH), a school whose studies concentrates more on singing, dancing and acting lessons to prepare their students for an future actor career. She performed in several concerts organized by ASH as a 12th generation student and had a mentionable fanbase prior to joining SKE48. * As of April 2017, she has presumably graduated from high school. * It was published in the July 2007 issue of Nakayoshi magazine that Sayashi entered an audition in Osaka to try and become a fashion model. * She most notably got along with Suzuki Kanon. * Her surname Sayashi (鞘師) is incredibly rare, only 50 individuals in Japan share the same surname. * During her SKE48 audition she wore number 501. * She has a scar on her chin. * Her mother speaks in Kansai dialect and shares the same birthday as Nogizaka46's Sato Masaki. * She is not good at waking up in the morning. * She can bend both her thumbs all the way back. * Outside of SKE48, she said she would be a nail artist. * She stated that her rival is herself. * She has said that she is very shy when meeting new people and making new friends. * Michishige Sayumi had expressed her love for Sayashi and kissed her during her graduation concert. * She is a huge fan of Takahashi Ai and has expressed her love, admiration, and support for her at many different events. * She is a fan of model and TV personality Rola. * Actress Matsuoka Mayu is a huge fan of Sayashi, and she cried when they met in person on a variety TV show. * On March 27, 2011, it was announced Sayashi would be replacing Mano Erina in the radio show MANO-DELI, which would be renamed RIHO-DELI. * Was unable to perform in the concert tour following the first shows in Nagoya on July 16, 2011. It was later announced on July 29, that she was diagnosed with ischium nerve pain on her right side and would be out of events for at least six weeks. * On August 27, 2011, she recovered from her injury and returned to work in time to celebrate the release of her first solo photobook Sayashi Riho. * On July 20, 2012, it was announced that Sayashi and Wada Ayaka were choosen to form the SATOYAMA movement duo Peaberry. The unit released an indies single, titled "Cabbage Hakusho / Forest Time" with Harvest, on November 7. * On November 22, 2014, she appeared as a guest on the radio show Young Town Doyoubi. It was announced during the show that Sayashi would become a regular, replacing Michishige Sayumi after she graduated. Her first appearance as a regular was on November 29. * Her radio show RIHO-DELI concluded on December 28, 2014. * After her graduation, she decided to study language and dance abroad, mainly in New York City. * In late June 2019, she began performing as a support dancer for the kawaii metal band BABYMETAL. Singles * 1!2!3!4! YOROSHIKU! * Banzai Venus (WCenter with Nakajima Saki) * Pareo wa Emerald (Center) * Oki Doki * Kataomoi Finally (WCenter with Michishige Sayumi) * Aishiteraburu! (Center) * Kiss Datte Hidarikiki (WCenter with Michishige Sayumi) * Choco no Dorei * Utsukushii Inazuma (WCenter with Michishige Sayumi) * Sansei Kawaii! (WCenter with Michishige Sayumi) * Mirai to wa? * Bukiyou Taiyou * 12gatsu no Kangaroo (WCenter with Miyamoto Karin) * Coquettish Juutai Chuu * Maenomeri Honorary Titles Category:SKE48 Graduates Category:SKE48 4th Generation Category:1998